A disposable pant-like undergarment is designed for absorbing human exudate. The pant-like undergarment is similar in appearance, size and shape to a regular cloth underwear except that it is not designed to be laundered and reused two or more times. A disposable pant-like undergarment is intended to be worn by persons, including infants, toddlers, or adults, and is designed for single or temporary use. The disposable pant-like undergarment is meant to be disposed of after being used once instead of being laundered or dry cleaned for re-use. The disposable pant-like undergarment is designed to be pulled up around the user's torso without having to first open the undergarment in order to place it on a person's body. The stretchability of the material used to construct the disposable pant-like undergarment permits the undergarment to snugly conform to the anatomy of the user's torso. The disposable pant-like undergarment can be manufactured to be an infant diaper, a child training pant, an adult incontinence garment, a feminine menstrual pant, etc.
Some disposable pant-like undergarments manufactured today resemble regular cloth underwear in that they have a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. Such disposable pant-like undergarments can be pulled up around the torso of a user in a similar fashion as regular cloth underwear. It has been found that a disposable, absorbent pant-like undergarment is generally more discreet than a refastenable undergarment because it does not contain the extra material forming the hook or adhesive fasteners and loop or adhesive landing zone materials. A disposable pant-like undergarment tends to be sleeker, smoother and slimmer, especially around the waist opening. For this reason, many adults suffering from incontinence tend to prefer the pant-like design. Today, the absorbent crotch portion of some disposable pant-like undergarments tend to sag or droop once they fill up with a large quantity of body fluid, such as urine. As the crotch portion sags, an extra downward force is applied to the front and back panels that can cause the entire undergarment to slide downward on the user's torso. This creates an uneasy and uncomfortable feeling for the user. Therefore, there is a need for a disposable, pant-like undergarment that contains a structure that will resist downward sliding on the user's torso.
Now a disposable pant-like undergarment for absorbing human discharge has been invented that includes an elastic band that creates a snug fit at the waist opening. This snug fit prevents the undergarment from sliding downward on the user's torso as the absorbent crotch portion accumulates body fluid.